User blog:Drayco90/The Vault Dweller vs. The Lone Wanderer- Fallout Hero Battle
A Battle coming straight out of the Vault, two of the greatest heroes of the Wasteland come to arms against each other in the field of battle. The Vault Dweller- hailing from Vault 13, he and his companions put a stop to The Master's plans and halted the Super Mutant Army before founding one of the first major settelements in the Wastes. The Lone Wanderer- escapee from Vault 101, he purified the waters of the Capital Wasteland while keeping one step ahead of the Enclave Remnants and the Super Mutants. When these two clash, the bullets may fly, and the geiger counter may tip over, but only one can be...THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! Weapons Vault Dweller Lone Wanderer Vault Dweller.jpg|The Vault Dweller Vault Dweller .223 Pistol.png|Vault Dweller's .223 Pistol Vault Dweller Ak-112 Assault Rifle.png|Vault Dweller's AK-112 Vault Dweller L30 Gatling Gun.png|Vault Dweller's Gatling Laser Vault Dweller Rockwell BigBazooka.png|The BigBazooka Vault Dweller Alien Blaster.png|Vault Dweller's Alien Blaster Vault Dweller X-Factor.gif|Vault Dweller's Survival Vault Dweller Dogmeat.png|The loyal Dogmeat Vault Dweller Tycho.jpg|The Rangers Tycho inspired Vault Dweller Tycho- City-Killer Combat Shotgun.png|City-Killer Combat Shotgun Lone Wanderer.jpg|The Lone Wanderer Lone Wanderer Zhu-Rong v418 Chinese pistol.png|The Wanderer's Zhu-Rong v418 Chinese Pistol Lone Wanderer Ol' Painless.png|Wanderer's Ol' Painless Lone Wanderer Victory Rifle.png|Wanderer's Victory Rifle Lone Wanderer Wazer Wifle.png|Wanderer's Wazer Wifle Lone Wanderer Nuka-Grenades.png|Wanderer's Nuka-Grenade Fawkes.jpg|Fawkes Lone Wanderer Fawkes' Super Sledge.png|Fawkes' Super Sledge Sergeant RL-3.jpg|Sergeant RL-3 Flamer.png|RL-3's Flamer Drayco90's Edges Short Range The Zhu-Rong v418 Chinese Pistol may have deadly incendiary ammo, but the .223 Pistol has better range, fires faster, and has more ammo. Nonetheless, the Zhu-Rong is still a deadly weapon and underestimating it could have dire problems for the Vault Dweller or his companions. Edge- Vault Dweller Medium Range The AK-112 Assault Rifle is no doubt a weapon of immense power and has a deadly spray, but Ol’ Painless can be even more deadly at longer ranges and is much more durable, a trait that becomes much more important in the Wasteland. It’s close, but in the end I’m going with Ol’ Painless. Edge- Lone Wanderer Long Range The L30 Gatling Gun is a truly impressive piece of weaponry. It’s long range, incredible rate of fire and devastating amount of damage make it a terrifying force on the battlefield, only being slowed down by Power Armor wielding foes. Meanwhile, the Victory Rifle is a powerful Sniper Rifle, but it has no power above the standard Sniper Rifle, and it only knocks enemies down on critical hits. The Gatling Gun may lose in range, but it’s much more powerful and still has a deadly range and rate of fire that beats the Victory Rifle in a landslide. Edge- Vault Dweller Explosive The BigBazooka (not a typo, there’s no space) is a pretty devastating weapon. It blows big and hard, but it’s slow and clunky, hard to reload, and spare ammo is rare. The Nuka Grenade is a deadly grenade, and is easy to create, simply requiring Nuka Cola Quantum and some explosive expertise, but doesn’t quite have the range and isn’t quite the same in power. I think the faults balance each other out- you might get up from a Nuka Grenade, but you can get hit with multiple grenades before firing the BigBazooka. Edge- Tie Special Weapon The Alien Blaster is a deadly, deadly weapon, hitting with tremendous force. Sadly for the Vault Dweller it’s incredibly unreliable, slow and borderline falling apart. The Wazer Wifle has a range slightly less than Ol’ Painless and is more accurate, has extra ammo, and fires faster. Edge- Lone Wanderer X-Factor The Vault Dweller’s skills allow him to survive better in the wilderness and helps him recover from the kind of wounds that would put a damper on a less awesome warrior. However, the Lone Wanderer may not be able to recover from such wounds, he can plow right through ignoring them through sheer determination and adrenaline. If the Vault Dweller can keep his prey distracted long enough to apply his skills it would really do some damage to the Lone Wanderer’s chances. In the end though, I’m going with the Lone Wanderer’s Determination, because it’s a more direct application to the fighting. Edge- Lone Wanderer Non-Human Companions Dogmeat’s attacks come at an overwhelming pace, and he moves at incredible speeds. Sergeant RL-3’s Flamer burns out fast, and only has a slight range advantage. Plus, Dogmeat’s size allows him to avoid most the Flamer spray, since the Mr. Handy model would have trouble aiming downwards. Edge- Vault Dweller Humanoid Companions Tycho is a hardcore scrapper. His Shotgun is one of the best in the game, and he can really pin an enemy all over the wall with it. Meanwhile, Fawkes comes in with one of the best close-range weapons in the history of Fallout, the Super-Sledge, and can take a lot of damage. To rephrase for you new-agers who haven’t played the real Fallout- Tycho basically single-handedly inspired the NCR Veteran Rangers- the look, the power, but he was stronger because he was a one-man army. However, Fawkes can take a lot of hits. I’m going to have to call this one even. Edge- Tie Notes * Please be detailed in your vote. A simple "Person A because he is t3h awesomes" will not count. Battle The wasteland was sweltering hot. It made the Vault Dweller glad he wasn’t wearing power armor. Tycho and Dogmeat were close by, on the lookout for ghouls and Super Mutants, which had seemed to become dumber and more hostile the further east the three traveled. The number made the Vault Dweller solemn for a moment- it had been a few years since he had been exiled from Vault 13. Ian had fallen fighting a group of overzealous bigots named the Brotherhood of Steel, and Katja was killed by a Super Mutant Behemoth when they first entered the Capital Wasteland. It was no wonder they had become so defensive- the Vault Dweller looked out for his family, and with only two more left he couldn’t stand to lose another. Across the distance, Tycho spotted another man wearing a Vault Suit, traveling in a group of three. The Dweller sent the Desert Ranger to take a position on top of some rocks in case they needed to flank the group if they were hostile. When the Ranger was in place, he and the mangy dog approached the trio. The Lone Wanderer looked up, relieved to see another person from a Vault. His robotic sidekick, Sergeant RL-3, wanted to kill him and his hideous looking dog, but the Wanderer was never one to dismiss a possible ally. “Afternoon!” he shouted across the gap. “I’m from Vault 101. What’s your number?” “13!” The Vault Dweller shouted back, never breaking his stride. “Damn, you’ve come a long way. How far west is that?” “Don’t get much further. You look like you’ve been here a while. You affiliated with any groups?” “I’ve been helping the Brotherhood of Steel fight the good fight. Hopefully we’ll be able to take the Jefferson Memorial soon.” The Vault Dweller paused for a moment, studying the words. His hand slowly reached for the pistol at his hip. “Funny. I met a group named the Brotherhood of Steel back west.” “Oh yeah? How are they doing out there?” “They killed a good friend of mine.” With that the Vault Dweller drew his .233 Pistol and fired at the Lone Wanderer. The bullet pierced through the Vault Suit, and tore into his side. Blood rushed from the wound and began to run down his leg. The Wanderer stumbled back, surprised, he began to draw a Nuka-Grenade. With a swift chuck, the grenade landed by the Vault Dweller, exploding in a fluorescent blast of carbonated pain, sending the Dweller crashing to the ground. Sergeant RL-3 began to hover towards the Vault Dweller, drawing his Flamer arm, but he was quickly intercepted when Tycho leapt from the rocks above, landing on top of the Mister Gutsy robot. He opened fire a few times with his Combat Shotgun, denting the hull of the robot, before grabbing the Flamer arm, twisting it away from his leader, and began to grapple the machine to the ground. The Lone Wanderer grabbed Ol’ Painless from his back and aimed at the Vault Dweller, who was still sprawled out on the ground. The Dweller reacted quickly, shooting the .233 pistol four more times, emptying the clip. Two shots missed, the third clipped the Wanderer’s ankle, barely skimming along the surface of the suit, and the fourth struck directly in the front of the boot. While the Wanderer wasn’t stopped, it shook his aim long enough for the Vault Dweller to get back on his feet. Rather than reload, he threw the pistol aside and drew his AK-122 Assault Rifle. The Wanderer popped off a shot from his modified Hunting Rifle, scoring the Dweller in the shoulder. Before the Vault Dweller could open fire, a hulking Super Mutant charged him, lifting him from the earth with ease, and tossing him into the air, swinging it’s massive Super Sledge hitting the Vault Dweller hard in the stomach, and sending the warrior flying across the battlefield. Fawkes chased after him when he landed, allowing the Lone Wanderer time to recover. Tycho had managed to back RL-3 into a cluster of rocks, allowing him to easily pin the robot with his City-Killer. The Sergeant roared with anger, knocking Tycho off him. “I’m going to Uncle Sam a personal favor, and wipe your existence from this glorious nation!” He began to torch Tycho with the flamer, forcing the Desert Ranger back. If it weren’t for his armor and gas mask, he might have been deep fried where he stood, but he managed to hang on to life as the heat seared around him. “You forgot something, robot.” Tycho hissed through clinched teeth. “The 50 pound hell hound with an affinity for gutting things.” With a bark, Dogmeat lunged at RL-3 from behind, chewing open a hatch and tearing out multiple wires and chips, causing the robot to lurch forward. “Every day is a good day to diiieeeeeee” the Sergeant’s voice turned into in an electronic moan as he died, his shell slamming into the ground. Tycho and the mutt looked around for the Lone Wanderer, but he had disappeared. “No more games! Time to die!” Fawkes roared, raising his Super Sledge high. The Vault Dweller moaned, certain at least a few ribs had been broken by the Mutant. He opened fire on Fawkes with his AK-122, blood flying from his chest, but it didn’t slow him down from bringing the Sledge down, narrowly missing it’s target as he rolled out of the way. Getting up, the Vault Dweller continued to fire on the Super Mutant, and was soon joined when Tycho’s combat shotgun blasted Fawkes in the back of the knee, bringing him down to one knee. The Dweller lifted the assault rifle level to Fawkes’ head, the barrel placed squarely between his eyes, and pulled the trigger, unleashing a burst of bullets into the Super Mutants head. The tough skull didn’t break, but the bullets did their damage, and Fawkes fell backwards dead, swinging his Super Sledge as he went down. The Sledge managed to score a blow to Tycho’s knee, an audible crack accompanying the shattering blow. “Tycho? You okay?” The Vault Dweller asked with concern. “I’ll be fine. Just a major leg wound. Nothing a Stim-Pak and a couple hours of sleep won’t-“ A shot cut him off mid-sentence, a bullet piercing right through his helmet, causing his head to rupture. The Vault Dweller stood in horror as his only remaining human companion’s blood spilled over his suit and face. Across the battlefield, the Lone Wanderer stood, Victory Rifle in hand. The Vault Dweller was too stunned to move as the Lone Wanderer put his foe in the sniper rifle’s sights. The escapee from Vault 101 moved his finger, lightly squeezing the trigger, when, with a howl, Dogmeat barreled into him, knocking the Wanderer back, and causing the shot to fly far off. “Not Dogmeat too.” The Dweller muttered to himself. “Not Dogmeat.” He grabbed his Alien Blaster and charged the Vault Dweller, firing the blaster. The Lone Wanderer easily sidestepped the slow moving energy bolts, and in seconds the Blaster jammed, sparks running along it’s side. The Lone Wanderer fired back with the Wazer Wifle, quick moving lasers struck the Vault Dweller repeatedly. The Vault Dweller punched the Lone Wanderer, and tried to rip the laser rifle from his hands, but the Wanderer responded by head butting his western counterpart, and taking off for a ruined and collapsed building nearby for cover. Wood splintered as the Vault Dweller kicked in the shoddy door standing between him and the Wanderer. He had the BigBazooka in hand, and fired inside the building aiming, for a small room in the far corner. The blast shook the house, knocking dressers and furniture over as it decimated the area. Turning towards the staircase on the other side of the room, the Vault Dweller began to long process of reloading the big bazooka. The Lone Wanderer saw this from his hiding place behind the stairs, and drew Ol’ Painless, firing once more at the exposed Vault Dweller. Blood soaked and battle weary, the Vault Dweller was able to use the adrenaline to stumble forward, grabbing the barrel of the hunting rifle, and punching the Wanderer in the nose, shattering it. He dropped the gun in pain as his nose began to leak crimson across the scorched and torn carpeting below him. He reached for the Zhu-Rong v418 Chinese Pistol, firing four times desperately at his foe. The fourth shot ignited a small flame on the Vault Dwellers torn jumpsuit, but he simply brushed it out, drawing his L30 Gatling Laser. Desperately trying to reload the pistol, the Vault Dweller began to spray deadly laser beams, and in a flash the Lone Wanderer’s leg was disconnected at the knee, the stub instantly cauterized by the heat of the lasers. As the Lone Wanderer roared in pain, falling backwards, his upper body propped up against the wall of the staircase’s side, the Dweller once more fired a burst of lasers into his stomach. The Lone Wanderer grasped to life, just barely. His vision hazed over, and he had seen more of his blood than he ever imagined was possible back when he was still a Vault-boy. He began to cry softly, remembering that his father’s work would never be completed now, and that his sacrifice had been for nothing. He closed his eyes, and waited for the killing blow to come- hearing the sounds of Super Mutants outside, no doubt attracted by the loud fighting. “I’m not going to kill you boy.” The Vault Dweller spit. The Lone Wanderer couldn’t bring himself to reply in any fashion. “I don’t have to.” He continued, as the sound of the mutants got closer and closer. An imposing shadow was cast across the doorway. “Whatever they decide to do to you, remember that it was for Tycho.” And with that the Vault Dweller and his dog slipped out the back and began to continue their journey, with only two. Winner- Vault Dweller. Category:Blog posts